


An Unconventional Confession

by rinkunokoisuru



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Identity Reveal, Mild Language, Not Phantom Planet Compliant (Danny Phantom)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkunokoisuru/pseuds/rinkunokoisuru
Summary: Maybe from now on, Danny will be a little more careful about what he posts online.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 349





	An Unconventional Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as, I saw a funny comic and wanted to expand on it some.
> 
> This is the first fic I've written in like 8 years, but I want to try to write more often, so here we are. lol
> 
> Based on this comic: https://horrendoushag.tumblr.com/post/625197146667384832/post-reveal-jack-and-maddie-are-trying-really

Danny paused his game of Doomed and slid his over-sized set of headphones to his neck with a sigh at the knock on the door. He wasn't expecting Sam or Tucker to come over, and he knew that Jazz was at the library working on her thesis, so that really only left one or both of his parents as the one responsible. He swung his chair slightly towards the door as the knocking continued.

"Yeah?" Danny called, voice raised.

"Danny, can we come in? We need to talk with you."

As suspected, it was his parents. Yes he'd forgotten to clean the lab again, and yes he'd only barely passed most of his classes, but this wasn't anything new for him. Besides, classes had only just ended for the semester, so it was unlikely that that was what they wanted to talk about since report cards hadn't even been sent home yet. Mentally preparing himself, he decided that he'd just have to let them come in and talk his way out of whatever it was they had to say or just accept the in-coming grounding.

"Uh. Yeah, I guess."

His mother opened the door and stepped to the side to allow his father space to enter the room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Danny asked nervously.

Maddie's lips were pulled tight and if the hood of her hazmat suit had been pulled back, Danny was sure the fire in her eyes would have been enough to make him shrink even further into his seat. Glancing towards his dad's more expressive face in hopes that he had just misinterpreted, Danny could see that he was just upset as his mother, though with a hint of confusion mixed in as well.

"Would you care to explain this, young man?"

She held up her phone for Danny to see the screen. From where he was sitting, he couldn't really see what the fuss was about.

"It's, uh, twitter?" he shrugged before crossing his arms.

"Danny-boy," his father stated sternly.

"Alright, alright. Let me see," he grabbed for the phone.

As he browsed through what his mother had passed to him, Danny felt his stomach flop in a mix of fear and embarrassment.

"Well, Danny?" she tapped her foot impatiently. "What's all this about you dating that menace, Phantom?"

Danny winced and sunk further into his chair. He never expected his parents would go on twitter in the first place, let alone find his profile.

Phantom had had his own twitter profile for only a week before he'd been assaulted by people claiming ghosts weren't real, that they were his biggest fans, that he was scum that needed to be eradicated, people asking if he would date them, and other uncomfortable comments. Danny had learned to either ignore them or play along and quickly became known for his shitposts. The fact that he was dating himself had started as just a joke with Sam and Tucker to try to aggravate Wes, it had been inconceivable at the time that his parents would ever find those tweets.

Yet here they were.

"I can explain?"

He could not explain.

"Well let's hear it then, Danny," his mom replied, raising an eyebrow.

The impatient foot tapping continued as he stared at the bedroom floor. He brought his hand up to rub at his neck, a nervous habit of his, as he wracked his brain for an excuse. The uncomfortable silence dragged on for what felt like hours to Danny, though was only about a minute before his dad broke it.

"Danny," Jack soothed, placing his sizable hand on his son's significantly smaller shoulder, "we understand that you're getting older and starting to make a lot of your own decisions, but your mother and I are worried about you. It just isn't safe to spend so much time around such a dangerous ghost."

"Phantom _isn't_ dangerous."

"I know Phantom is very popular with kids your age, but he is dangerous. He pretends to protect the town, but who knows what he could do if he decided to stop faking it," Maddie added.

Danny jerked away from his father's hold and jumped out of his chair, only barely able to stop his eyes from glowing an unnatural ectoplasmic green.

"No! Jazz and I keep telling you! Phantom doesn't pose a threat to humans."

Jack narrowed his eyes with skepticism, and Danny was sure his mother was doing the same beneath her goggles.

Letting out an exasperated huff, Danny continued, "You guys are too caught up in your 'research' to even consider that a ghost could be good. When was the last time you even talked with a ghost?"

"Danny..." his mother started. Both of his parents had heard this same argument from Jazz plenty of times by now.

"No, listen. You _never_ listen. Phantom isn't going to hurt me!"

"You can't know that."

"Yes! I can!"

"And how is that!" Maddie's lips impossibly pressed even thinner, her whole stance becoming more aggressive.

"Because _I'm_ Phantom!"

His parents seemed to deflate at this outburst. As soon as he realized what he'd said, his hands flew to his mouth and he allowed the cold rush of invisibility to run over him.

It had been two weeks now since Danny had accidentally revealed to his parents that he and Phantom were one and the same. While the experience had been less than pleasant at the time, in hindsight it had been a pretty stupid way for his secret alter ego to come out.

Jazz had come home not long after the confrontation. When she found out what had happened, she had some words of her own and stormed out to find Danny. As soon he returned safely, the whole family sat down to have a civil discussion about the news that Danny had been half ghost for almost two full years before they found out. To Danny's relief, his parent's had instantly accepted him, though that didn't stop them from feeling like they were at fault for what happened to him.

Most of those two weeks since the outburst had been spent assuring his parents he was okay and that he didn't blame them. In fact he liked being part ghost. All things considered, things went much better than he thought they ever would have.

Though that didn't stop things from being a little awkward when it came to Danny using his powers.

Danny and his friends slid into their usual booth at the Nasty Burger, Sam making sure to sit as far from the trays with meat as she could lest her stomach turn at the smell.

Tucker lifted his Nasty burger and took a large whiff before shoving it into his mouth. "Sho how are your parentsh adjushting to you being Phantom?"

"Please swallow your food before talking, Tucker," Sam rolled her eyes.

Danny picked up one of his french fries and mindlessly dipped it into his ketchup. "I think they're doing alright. I'm still kind of hesitant to transform in front of them though."

"I understand that. You basically lied to them for the past two years. It's going to take time for them to be completely comfortable with your ghost half," Sam said, picking at her slightly wilted salad.

"Ugh, you sound like Jazz," Danny groaned, tossing his uneaten fry back onto the tray. "I know it's going to take time for them to get used to it."

"They did say they want to support you, dude," Tucker gulped down the rest of the greasy burger. "Maybe you just need to expose them to a little more of your ghostly side," he wiggled his fingers for emphasis before pilfering some of Danny's fries, "Just use your powers around the house more often, man. Think of all the things you can do without worrying about getting caught now!"

Danny glared briefly at the fry thief before turning back to his food with a sigh. "Maybe you have a point, Tuck."

"Of course I do."

"Maybe talk to Jazz about this plan first, just in case."

"Better point," Danny replied before smacking Tucker's wandering hand away from his food once again.

"Ouch! You weren't even eating those!"

"They're still my fries."

For the rest of their lunch, the group of teens mostly chatted about what movies they were looking forward to, which ghosts had been most annoying lately, and what other plans they had for their summer vacation. Eventually though, the trio had to go their separate ways. Sam's mother had plans to drag her daughter to some sort of benefit for the umpteenth time and Tucker had promised a group of his online friends that he'd help them out in some new game they were playing, so Danny waved goodbye and headed home by himself.

It wasn't long before he'd arrived at his own doorstep and made his way upstairs. Danny considered dropping into bed and taking a nap before some ghost inevitably dropped in, but found himself wandering over to Jazz's room instead. Seeing the door was ajar, he quietly rapped on the door frame until his sister looked up from whatever she was working on.

"What's up, Danny?" Jazz asked, a small smile on her face as she scooted her chair away from her desk so she could look at her brother while they spoke.

He shuffled into the room and leaned against the wall. It took hardly any time for Danny to explain what he had discussed with Sam and Tucker, leaving Jazz looking pensive.

"It actually seems like a pretty good idea to me," she finally said. "I think it might be good for all three of you. Especially since Mom and Dad aren't trying to shoot you anymore," she smirked.

Danny let go of the tension he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Thanks, Jazz."

"No problem, little brother," she smiled gently. Danny sent back a small smile of his own and left the room, allowing Jazz to return to her work.

"Danny?"

"Yeah, Mom?" he called from the living room.

"Can you help me with dinner, sweetie?"

Rather than gather the energy to stand from his relaxed position on the couch, Danny tucked his phone into his pocket and allowed the cold feeling at his core to overtake him. There was a bright flash of light and suddenly where there had sat the blue-eyed, black-haired Fenton, was instead the blindingly bright white hair and toxic green eyes of his Phantom form.

Now was as good a time as any to start using his powers around his parents more often.

He let the weightlessness that came more naturally in his ghost form take over and lazily floated into the kitchen.

"What did you need help with?" his voice echoed ominously.

His mother jolted in surprise before once again composing herself.

I was just hoping you could reheat the leftover mashed potatoes to go with dinner," she started hesitantly. "I'm not interrupting a fight with a ghost, am I?"

"Hm? Nah," he replied.

"A-alright then."

Danny hovered on over to the refrigerator and stuck the entire front half of his body inside. He soon emerged with the cold bowl of potatoes and popped them into the microwave. At least they were less likely to come to life since they'd only been in there a day or so.

Maddie watched her son flit about the kitchen like this was the most normal thing in the world. She absent-mindedly cleaned up the mess from preparing the night's meatloaf and supposed that for Danny, it probably was the norm. If he'd been half-ghost for nearly two years, then it would be sillier to expect him not to use his powers from time to time.

"So how long until the meatloaf is done?" Danny questioned. The microwave was still running, but rather than continue to float in various places around the room, he had instead elected to change back into his human form and play around on his phone.

"Just a few more minutes."

"Awesome."

They settled into a comfortable silence, Danny tapping away at a game on his phone and Maddie putting the finishing touches on the sides for their dinner. The quiet was only interrupted when the shrieking of the microwave alerted them that the potatoes were hopefully done reheating.

"Danny, go get your father for dinner," Maddie said as she went to take the meatloaf out of the oven.

"Okay," Danny replied without even looking up from his phone.

In an instant, Danny Fenton had once again been replaced by Danny Phantom. Maddie stared in wide-eyed confusion as her son bent down onto the kitchen floor and stuck his head into the basement below.

Jack happened to be looking up at the clock when he saw a shock of glowing, white hair sink through the ceiling. He felt his jaw drop as his the rest of Danny's head followed. There was a moment where they stared at each other, neither saying anything.

"Dinner's ready," Danny finally relayed.

Jack managed to shake himself out of his stupor. "Great! Thanks, Danny-boy!"

The ghostly head of his son retreated back through the ceiling.

It was going to be a while before Jack and Maddie could be completely comfortable around their son in ghost form, but at least Danny got to be a little shit in the process.


End file.
